The present invention relates to anchoring devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved anchoring device having a clip assembly with a removably attachable clip member configured to slidably receive a stake for utilizing the clip assembly to hold a towel or blanket either with or without a stake.
Although beachgoers often use towels to dry themselves off after being in the water, the chief purpose of a beach towel or blanket is to provide a surface on which an individual may lie on or a surface on which an individual may rest a wet area of his or her body on. Beach towels and blankets, however, do not stay in place during high winds that commonly occur at the beach. Therefore, beach towels tend to shift and bunch up during use, thereby subjecting an individual to the uncomfortable underlying sand or the ground.
The use of anchoring devices for holding objects is known in the prior art. More specifically, anchoring devices for holding towel and blankets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.